Amulet of Daylight
The Amulet of Daylight (also called Amulet of Merlin) is a magical amulet created by Merlin, which acts as both the source of power and a symbol of office for the Trollhunter. To make the amulet work, the user must say, "For the glory of Merlin, Daylight is mine to command." After acquiring all three Triumbric Stones, the user can say, "For the doom of Gunmar, Eclipse is mine to command." http://www.nytimes.com/2016/12/02/arts/television/trollhunters-guillermo-del-toro-netflix.html?_r=0 In the book Angor Reborn, Jim managed to unlock a third armor using six stones from the museum by saying, "For the pursuit of Angor, Moonlight is mine to command." History Creation "Ad lucem gloria mea (Light my glory)!" -Merlin completing the Amulet in a flashback of "The Oath" The Amulet was said to be created by the wizard Merlin for his Trollhunters to use. Merlin took Morgana's left hand to make the amulet. According to legend, he made it malleable so each Trollhunter could combat darkness that even its creator could not foresee. It is unknown how old the amulet is or how many Trollhunters have wielded it. Deya the Deliverer used the Amulet to seal the Killahead Bridge, trapping Gunmar and his Gumm-Gumms in the Darklands before the bridge was torn to pieces. Sometime after trolls settled in America, the amulet fell into the possession of Kanjigar the Courageous, who would become one of the best Trollhunters. To focus on his training and serving trollkind, Kanjigar chose to distance himself from his young son Draal, who began training to become worthy of the amulet. Kanjigar was defeated and disarmed by Bular, the son of Gunmar, under a bridge in Arcadia Oaks. To prevent the amulet from falling into Bular's hands, Kanjigar sacrificed himself by falling into the sunlight, petrifying himself and keeping the amulet out of Bular's reach. First Human Trollhunter On his way to school, Jim Lake Jr. and his best friend, Toby Domzalski, discovered Kanjigar's remains in the canal, along with the amulet, which called Jim's name. After school, Jim managed to activate the amulet while also meeting his trainers, Blinky and AAARRRGGHH!!! Powers * Armor/Sword Summoning: When the amulet is activated, it grants the user the Trollhunter Armor and the Sword of Daylight. The amulet can be ripped off its wearer or knocked off by excessive force. ** Adjusting: The amulet, as well as its armor and sword, will alter themselves to their user's proportions. When Jim first activated the armor and sword, they were set to the size of Kanjigar, its previous owner, before shrinking to fit Jim. Furthermore, if the wearer's size has been unnaturally altered, such as through a Furgolator, the amulet can change itself to match this size, which Jim used to fight Chompsky after the gnome had disarmed him. ** Light Emission: The amulet has the ability to generate a surge of light that can blind or even petrify trolls, except for those that are immune to sunlight. This light will not damage the Trollhunter, even if they are a troll. However, the amulet will not protect a troll from natural sunlight. * Emotional Trigger: The amulet responds to its wearer's emotions, as seen by it activating when the user is stressed and deactivating when the user returns to a normal emotional state. Blinky notes that the amulet's effects will differ for Jim, due to his human physiology. With time, the amulet will respond to its wearer's desires as well, allowing the Trollhunter to manipulate the armor anyway it desires. After Jim's transformation into a half-troll, he was unable to remove the amulet from his armor, as shown is "Jimhunters". However, according to one of the show's writers, this is because Jim is going though such a massive emotional turmoil and the amulet has locked him in his armor and is trying to protect him. Until he ever calms down, the amulet would behave normally again. * Magiportation (limited): The amulet will return to its user if discarded, as Jim attempted to do in "Wherefore Art Thou, Trollhunter?" since it is now permanently bonded to him.'' However, if the amulet is stolen, as Gnome Chompsky managed to do in the following episode, it will not return. This caveat can be circumvented in times of mortal danger like when Jim, besieged in the woods and defending Claire, managed to call to the amulet, which escaped Stricklander's clutches in the museum and flew to its master's aid. * '''Gemstone Storage/Upgrading': Additionally, the amulet can be opened and upgraded with special stones. The specific abilities of each stone are different, but certain combinations of stones will result in upgrades to the armor's functionalities, including different weapons, self-duplication or the capability to walk on walls. ** Eclipse Armor/Blade Summoning: When all three Triumbric Stones (the Birthstone, Killstone, and Gunmar's Eye) are placed in the amulet, the armor changes to a black/red color scheme and the Eclipse Armor and the Sword of Eclipse become available. This sword is the only known weapon capable of permanently killing Gunmar. *** Glaive Conjuring: With the Birthstone, Jim gains the ability to summon two glaives, which act a lot like boomerangs and respond to his command. *** Shield Conjuring: With the Killstone, Jim gains the ability to summon a warrior's shield on his left forearm, which protects him from most attacks. *** Helmet Conjuring: With the Eye of Gunmar, Jim gains the ability to summon a large helmet, which protects him from lethal damage and Gunmar's Decimaar Blade. He can also open and close it with his thoughts. ** Moonlight Armor/Bow Summoning: In the book Angor Reborn, it is revealed that by finding six gemstones (which are vivianite, amethyst, fire opal, wulfenite, peacock coal, and obsidian), the armor changes to a dark gray/white color scheme and the Moonlight Armor and the Bow of Moonlight become available. * Translator: The amulet is capable of translating Trollspeak to English and vice versa. * Supernatural Detection: The amulet is able to help the Trollhunter detect potential danger in their area. However, for Jim (most likely due to his human status), this ability is usually unpredictable and/or not as reliable. As revealed in "Hero with a Thousand Faces", the amulet was once used by Hunter Jim to literally scan certain areas which would alert him of any potential foes. * Opening/Rebuilding the Killahead Bridge: The amulet's faceplate can be removed and used to activate (even rebuild) the Killahead Bridge. Also, only a Trollhunter that the amulet chose (or previously chose, like Kanjigar's spirit) can open the bridge. * Temporal Protection: Most uniquely, when Porgon the Trickster combined his magic with Akiridion technology to reset time, the amulet protected Jim's memories, enabling to him to retain awareness within the time loop. * Calling for a New Potential Successor: Should the Trollhunter ever fall in battle, the amulet will speak in the voice of the fallen Trollhunter, calling out to its new master should they be nearby. Trivia *In the books, the amulet didn't have magical powers, it only gave Jim the ability to understand what the trolls were saying. *Although Merlin built the amulet, it still returns to the Trollhunter it chose, as shown in "A House Divided". However, it is also revealed that Merlin is the only one, besides the Trollhunter himself, who can remove the amulet from the armor. Others who try to take the amulet off end up getting blasted away, as shown in "Wherefore Art Thou, Trollhunter?" when Draal tried to remove the amulet from Jim, only to get blasted back. *In "The Oath", Jim once questioned if Merlin was the one who was making the Amulet of Daylight by himself. As revealed in the beginning during a flashback, Merlin seemed to have an unknown assistant who apparently has created the map/power source inside the amulet just before Merlin completed it himself. *In "D'aja Vu", Aja mistakenly refers to the amulet as an "omelette". Gallery Becoming_Part_1-_Amulet_in_locker.PNG yingjue-linda-chen-8.jpg the-dreamworks-trollhunters-a-brief-recapitulation-of-troll-lore-volume-48-9781683830795.in02.jpg References Category:Trollhunters Objects Category:Magical Objects